


Make Me Whole Once Again

by BlackRoseShiori



Series: Rumbelle Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori





	Make Me Whole Once Again

Belle hadn't let him out of her sight since he'd returned from Neverland.

Not that Rumplestiltskin minded, particularly.  He loved being around Belle, and since he had returned with his son (which surprised everyone, including him) he had been in the best of spirits.

The problem, really, was that it made sneaking around very difficult.  He had no secrets from Belle, not anymore, but some things simply needed to be a surprise.  Like his procurement of an engagement ring for her.

He could have magicked one into existence, but there would be a price to pay, and it somehow felt wrong to do so considering how Belle felt about his magic.  She loved all of him, of course, but she often worried that something would go wrong or that the price would be too high.  Besides, he wanted to take the time to shop for the perfect ring and purchase it with this world's money.  He wanted to feel the weight of the gold and know that he had picked out something special just for her.

The problem was getting away.

Finally, one morning, the perfect situation presenting itself.

"Rumple!" Belle called down the stairs of the mansion they were once again sharing. "I'm meeting up with Emma and Snow this afternoon, so is it okay if we have dinner at Granny's instead of lunch today?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked to himself and called back up to her, "That's fine, sweetheart! I have an errand to run, myself!" He had already grabbed his cane and was out the door before she could say anything else.

**

Storybrooke was shite for jewelry stores.

The frustrated Dark One had spent hours browsing the few locations in town for the perfect ring, but none had seemed worthy of Belle.

Finally, he had ended up back at his own shop. In a desperate attempt, he had ended up going through his own jewelry inventory…and that's when he found it.

It was rose gold with engraved vines and an unpretentious round diamond solitaire. It was delicate and lovely, and just perfect for Belle.

Rumplestiltskin dug up a ring box and, after giving his gift a good polish, placed it inside and pocketed the box.

Fighting a smile, the sorcerer rushed out to meet his love for dinner.

**

Granny's was busier than usual. They usually did lunch because Rumplestiltskin didn't like being stared at by the entire populace of Storybrooke, but in this case he found that he didn't mind an audience.

He fidgeted nervously and dropped his menu a couple of times, so Belle finally placed her own menu face down on the table and stared at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her bright blue eyes. "You were gone all afternoon and you've been acting strangely ever since you got here. Did I do something?"

"Gods, no!" Rumplestiltskin yelled, a little too loudly. He lowered his voice and added, "You did nothing, Belle, I'm just a little nervous."

Belle's interest peeked at that and she asked, "Nervous about what?"

Taking a deep breath, Rumplestiltskin reached into his jacket pocket and produced the ring box. He placed it on the table between them and said, "Here. If you'll have it."

Belle grinned at the remark but said nothing as she lifted the box and opened it. With a gasp, she touched the delicate ring with one finger and said, "Rumple…is this? Do you mean…? What is this for?"

He plucked the box from her hands and lifted the ring out. Then, without a word, he took her left hand and placed the ring on her third finger. 

It was a perfect fit.

"I hope that clears up any confusion," he said, his voice catching at the end. It was only then that he noticed that Granny's was silent as a tomb. 

He held his breath.

Belle's smile could have lit up all of Storybrooke as she bounced out of the booth and into his arms. "Yes, of course!" she yelled, and the restaurant erupted into applause.

As Rumplestiltskin tried to process the positive response and his armful of Belle, she whispered into his ear, "See…I told you they'd get to know you. You helped save Henry…you're a hero."

And for the first time in over three hundred years, the Dark One's heart soared.


End file.
